


Someday soon

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A fluffy christmas fic, M/M, brought to you by jeongcheol’s never ending flirting in wv, mama choi being so cute, no smut sorry, talks a little about their anxieties PLEASE BE WARNED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: A glimpse of what happened during Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s hiatus last year. How much their relationship contributed to their overall healing. Ultimately, talks about why Seungcheol and Jeonghan are so brave lately.Ps: dw, it’s light and fluffy and doesnt really delve much into the whole anxiety thingy. I just want you to know what i think happened.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Someday soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and was only supposed to stay in twitter but i’m so bad at bookmarking and i often lose track of my tweet aus. 
> 
> Please, dont think too much of this. These are all from my delulu-ness. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hannie, wake up, we’re here.” Seungcheol shakes him gently. Jeonghan’s eyes flutter open, his lover’s face and a familiar house registering to him. “Oh, okay.” He rubs his eyesand leans forward, settling on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. “Sorry i slept the whole time. I’ll drive back, hm?” 

Seungcheol hugs him, caressing his back. “No need to be sorry. Your snoring was cute as always.” The leader teased, earning a playful hit on the chest. 

They emerge from the car, Seungcheol taking his hand in an effort to keep him warm. He knew Jeonghan hates being cold so he draws him closer as they half run to the porch. Jeonghan follows him as he makes his way inside, calling to his family and announcing their arrival. 

Before anybody could get to them, he heard Kkuma’s frantic footsteps, eager to welcome Seungcheol. The latter drops to his knees and gives the puppy all his attention while Jeonghan just smiles, hoping Kkuma would be a bit more welcoming to him this time. 

“Ah, you’re here?” Seungcheol’s mother greeted them. “Mom, you cooked a lot right?” 

“Ya! How about you hug me first before asking if i cooked a lot!” His mom nagged him to which Seungcheol just giggles and proceeds to do as told, acting very cutely in front of his mother.” 

“Jeonghan-ah, come here.” She lets go of her son to hug Jeonghan now. “Ah you’re freezing. Come come, i’ve just heated the soup.” 

“Thanks auntie.” Jeonghan smiles. 

Seungcheol’s mother looks at him with a pursed lip. “Ya, young man. What did i tell you to call me?” 

Jeonghan blushes a little. Only Seungcheol’s mother can fluster him like this. “Eomma..” he says in a small voice. 

“There. You’ve been dating my son for years now and you’re practically married. I already consider you as my son in law so you’re not allowed to return him anymore, ok??” 

Jeonghan just nods and Mrs. Choi all but drags them both to the kitchen. 

“Where’s appa and hyung?” 

“Your dad went out to buy something and Seungmin picked up his girlfriend.” Mrs. Choi placed bowls of soup in front of them. “Have that for now. Let’s just wait for everyone” she says. Sitting in front of the two, she excitedly tells them that she’s excited to watch their performance airing tonight. They filmed it yesterday and the other members have already gone back to Seoul or went to their own provinces but Seungcheol and Jeonghan opted to stay one more day to be with the leader’s family. “I cooked some extra dishes you can bring home to your family, Jeonghan-ah. Are you visiting them too?” 

“Yeah aun— i mean, eomma. We have some free time tomorrow afternoon so we’ll drop by.” 

“That’s good. I’m happy to hear that Seungcheol is going with you.” 

Jeonghan smiles bitterly. He is too. Finally. 

They chatted for a while. Seungcheol bragged about going to the gym often with Jeonghan but his mother teased him saying he’s bluffing. “Your cheeks have never been rounder, Seungcheol. Are you sure you’re hitting the gym and not the kitchen?” 

Seungcheol whined about it, pouting at Jeonghan asking if he’s really gotten fat. “You look very healthy and reliable, Cheol.” 

“But you’re not denying it?” 

“I mean, you only ever do a few reps at the gym. You spend more time whining than actually exercising.” Jeonghan joins in teasing him, leaving the leader in the cutest of pouts. 

After some time had passed, the other family members have also arrived. Mr. Choi greets them warmly while Seungcheol’s older brother asked engages Jeonghan in gaming talks. The dinner was festive and happy and warm. 

After wishing each other Merry Christmas, the couples retreat to their respective rooms. Seungcheol unceremoniously flops down to his bed. He lifts his arms to reach put for Jeonghan in grabby hands. “Kkuma is aggressively scratching the door outside.” He chuckles. “I’ll play with him later. Let’s rest for now.” Seungcheol pulls him down into his arms, wrapping him warmly. Jeonghan sighs at the familiarity of all these. It seems like it’s only yesterday when they held each other like this, but with a much different mindset then. “I cant believe it’s been a year.” Seungcheol lets out a sigh too, “yeah..” 

“Do you regret it?” Jeonghan asks, face pressed against Seungcheol’s chest. 

“No. Not even once.” 

Jeonghan looks up. “Really?” 

“Really.” The leader caresses his cheek. “Come to think of it, there we so many underlying reasons behind my break last year. But the moment we fixed us, it’s like, everything else fell into place. I mean, at least that’s how it seemed to me.” 

“I felt that too. I was so scared and worried for you to the point that my body couldnt take it. Plus the stress of the tour and the pressure of not leading the boys as well as you do.” So when you came to the dorm to pick me up, i was so relieved. I needed to have that break. I needed that moment with you.” Then Jeonghan breaks the seriousness by “Guess you got a clingy boyfriend huh?” 

Seungcheol kissed the tip of his nose. “I love clingy but only if it’s you.” Then gave him a peck on the lips. “I’m sorry if i pressured you into being more open about us. I know how worried you are about it..” 

“Well you wanna hear the good news?” Jeonghan asks. “I’m not anymore. Now that we dont have to hide as much and we can actively engage with each other and not worry about it becoming an issue, i dont feel so worked up about it as compared to when we were younger. I feel secured, actually. And you never pressured me. It was something i decided to do for us. Because i want us to be better.” 

“And are we?” Seungcheol meets his gaze. “Better?” 

Jeonghan smiles at him. “We are.” He pulls down Seungcheol so their lips meet. “And happier.” 

-

Jeonghan woke up first the next day, finding Mrs Choi in the kitchen. She greets him excitedly and offers breakfast. “I’m glad you boys are able to stay the night. It’s been a while since Seungcheol went home so seeing him all happy and healthy made me really happy too.” 

“Sorry aun— i mean, eomma, this is supposed to be a family affair but i’m here and instead of Seungcheol spending time with all of you he’s holed up in the room with me..” 

“Oh sweetie. You shouldnt think like that. You’re a part of our family and we love having you here too. I’m just really so happy that the both of you look much healthier this time. You’re both glowing with love and i cannot thank you enough for bringing my son so much happiness. I used to worry about him a lot, but not anymore. Because i know you’re there with him. I am at ease.” Mrs. Choi reached to hold his hand. “I dont know if he told you this but, last year when he took a break and came home, he was so worried that you guys might have to break up because your dad is still against your relationship. Thats why, i am really thankful that you fought for my son. He loves you so much, Jeonghan-ah. He’s got such expressive eyes but it never once wavered when he talks about you. So really, thank you for loving my son. It’s one of the best things a mother can ever ask for.” 

Jeonghan doesnt realize it until he felt a single tear fall from his eye. With Mrs. Choi grazing on the topic about his family, he cannot help but remember how tough things were then. Sure it’s difficult to hide the relationship from fans and people in the industry, but it’s a completely different story when you try to hide it from your own family. 

Oh how he’s so relieved they were able to get through it together. 

Just then, Seungcheol emerges from the room all sleepy and hair tousled but still looking beautiful. Seeing his mother’s hand on top of Jeonghan’s, he makes a joke. “So are you now the favorite son?” 

“It’s because i’m the most handsome.” Jeonghan giggles, scrunching his nose. Seungcheol leans down to kiss the top of his head. “You are.” 

The three of them then had breakfast. At one point, Mrs. Choi revealed that Seungcheol didnt stop bugging her until she taught him how to cook kangboolpa. Seungcheol got so embarrassed because he told Jeonghan he learned it on his own but it turns out he asked help from his mom after all. 

They left after breakfast. Mrs. Choi hugged her son tightly and made him promise to come home more often. “You too, Jeonghan, okay?” Jeonghan hugs her. “We will, eomma.” 

Jeonghan took the wheel this time and as per their agreement, the playlist too. And thank God because as much as he loves Seungcheol, he doesnt understand his passion for white girl music. He makes sure the whole three hours will be filled with his love for local music. 

Halfway through the drive, Jeonghan is belting out some serious ballad. Seungcheol just watches him in adoration. 

“What?” He asks Seungcheol when he noticed the leader’s eyes fixed on him. 

“Nothing. I just like looking at you.” 

“Aww, you’re so whipped for me.” Jeonghan teased him. 

“I am.” Seungcheol says wholeheartedly. “So much.” 

Jeonghan cant help but blush a little. Seungcheol still makes his heart flutter even after years of being together. “I love you.” Seungcheol tells him when their eyes met. “I love you too.” Jeonghan gives him a peck before turning his attention back to the road in time for the go signal. 

“Ya you think we should upload sone selfies?” 

Jeonghan chuckled, “and what? Drive our fans crazy? I mean you know i enjoy that but i think a selfie will be too much. And it’s going to be obvious that we stayed back.” 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Seungcheol locks his phone. “I cant wait for the day i get to flex it like that. I have so many boyfriend photos of you i dont know what to do with them.” 

“That time will come, Cheollie.” Jeonghan reassures him. “Someday.” 

Seungcheol agrees. “Hopefully, soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbvh, the moment i found out that jeonghan had a hiatus the same time seungcheol had his, my jc agenda went full on activated and came up with scenarios. I originally was going to post it but it’s quite angsty and a little sensitive because it talks alot about their struggles and i’m a little scared to post about that because i know how sensitive some fans can get. So, to be safe, i’m only grazing on it and chose to take the fluffy path and hence this. 
> 
> How i came up with this:   
> After watching a lot of vids from last year, i sensed a little tension between these two. Plus jeonghan looks like he’s gonna bitch slap someone at any given point or maybe it’s just the platinum blonde hair giving him this intimidating look. But i also cant help but notice that he’s just much more healthier looking and just so full of life lately. Both of them actually so i related that with maybe they fixed some issues between them that’s why their relationship improved. It’s also fascinating to see just how much they interact on cam lately. Plus the never ending mentions of each other. Istg, the pasta cooking + feeding was the last straw 😫😫 it didnt help that jeonghan’s reply was a doki doki 😭 
> 
> Nywayzzz, platonic or romantic, i’m just really happy that they look like theyre on a really happy place together. Nothing better than seeing them radiating with so much joy and affection. I hope only good things from here on out! 
> 
> Okay thats it for my ted talk. As always, please please leave me some comments. Or just thoughts on the whole idea. Ornscream at me about them idc. I love interactions i thrive off them lmao. 
> 
> Love you all!! Hope you’re having a nice holiday!!


End file.
